


Night Out

by salleetart



Series: Winchester Downtime [1]
Category: SPNFamily, Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Foreplay, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salleetart/pseuds/salleetart





	1. Night Out

“Ohhh… Come on. Why not?” You use your most whiny voice as you stand beside Dean, your hands folded across your chest and look down at him sitting at the table, a bunch of lore books spread out in front of him.   
“Y/N….” he glances at you, barely looking up from the books as Sam snickers from across the table, his laptop open in front of him “I. Don’t. Dance.” He emphasizes each word as he pushes the book away from him and looks up at you, a frown forming around his eyes, that little crease between his eyebrows that always makes you smile when you see it, this time being no exception and you grin broadly. “Who does that anyway?” He folds his arms across his chest and leans back in the chair “Go dancing” he murmurs more to himself than to you as he looks up at your still smiling face. “And what the hell are you smiling for?”  
You move close to him as he looks at you and you bring your hand up to his face and trace the crease just above his nose with your thumb. “This” you continue to smile at him “this makes me smile” and you rub it gently as you feel Dean’s hands slide up over your hips and around your waist as he swivels himself in the chair and pulls you against him between his legs. You shake your head slightly and rest your hands on his biceps.  
“I think you should go Dean” Sam says quietly as he continues to work away on his laptop, not looking up at either of you.   
“What?!” Dean looks over at Sam with a scowl as you giggle and glance at Sam. “You shut up”  
“See?” You move your hands down to Dean’s thighs and lean on them as you bend at the waist, sticking your butt out knowing Dean will have a good view down your shirt and also knowing he will not be able to resist looking. Your eyes follow his gaze as he takes the bait and gazes at your exposed chest and you smile wickedly. You bring your hand up to his chin and lift it up with your index finger until his eyes lock with yours, your eyebrows raised expectantly.  
“Dean” You whisper, “Please?” a small pout forming on your lips.  
“Ugh” He pulls his chin to the side, your hand dropping back down to his thigh as he looks back into your eyes. “Still no” He scowls again, this time at you “And put those away” He glances back down to your chest. “You don’t fight fair” He narrows his eyes and you shrug nonchalantly. “Girls gotta try” You smile.  
You pull away from Dean’s grasp and plop yourself into a chair, leaning your arms on the table.   
“Sam” You look in Sam’s direction and he looks across the table at you in shock, his mouth open slightly. “You’ll come with me won’t you?” You plead.  
“Uh” Sam looks between you and Dean, who now has a smirk on his face as he looks at his brother. “Yeah Sam, you’ll go won’t you?” Dean echoes your request.  
“Sorry Y/N”  
“But WHHHYYY?” You lean forward, your arms outstretched on the table, your head dropping onto your arms.  
“Ohhhhhkaaaayyy!” Dean rolls his eyes, closes the book in front of him and looks at you “Dramatic much?”  
“I’m not asking you guys to actually dance, I wanted your company, you can sit and drink beer while I’m dancing” You look over at Dean, sadness in your eyes “..and I just wanted to go out with my boyfriend” You say quietly as you stand up and push the chair in, you lower your head and fiddle with the hem of your shirt as you walk away in silence.   
Dean turns and watches as you leave the room, then looks over at Sam who shrugs, his eyebrows raising with an ‘I don’t know’ look as Dean sighs loudly.

You get to your room and decide that you are going, with or without them. Your one female friend had not responded to your texts which is why you wanted Dean or Sam, or both of them, to go with you. As you walk past the dresser you see your phone flashing and pick it up to check it. You smile brightly as you read the text from your friend Denise saying her phone was charging and she only just now got your message and that she was in. You are going dancing.

Dean knocks lightly on your door, but there is no answer so he pushes the door open slightly and peeks in. Seeing that the bathroom door is slightly ajar and there is steam coming from it, he knows you are showering. He strides over and pushes the door open, the warm moist air billowing out around him. “Y/N” he calls out, hopefully loud enough that you can hear him over the shower. “Yeah” he hears you answer “What’s up?” He clears his throat as he enters the room and leans on the counter. “Look…” he starts. “Uh.. so… you’re really just going out to dance?” he scrunches his face up as he says this and crosses his arms across his chest, really not understanding why you want to do this.   
“Well..yeah. And to drink” you answer, smiling even though he can’t see you. “But Denise is going to meet me so you don’t have to worry about going now”  
“Oh.. so now you don’t want me to go?” He sounds put out, and you giggle as you pull the shower curtain back and peek out at him, blinking as you wipe the water from your face. “Dean Winchester” You cock your head to the side a little “Of course I want you to go…” You smile at him as he looks at you with a frown “But I will never make you do something you don’t want to do” You close the shower curtain back up and lean down to turn off the water, pushing your hair back and squeezing the water out. “So, I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but, I’ll ask anyway - do you want to come with me?” You reach for a towel and pull it into the shower with you and wrap up your hair as you hear “Hell no”  
“I figured” you smile and reach for the other towel to dry your body with, however, do not feel it where you left it and you look out to see an empty towel rack. Pursing your lips, you pull the shower curtain back again a little and look over at Dean, who is holding your towel with a smirk on his face, his green eyes glinting.   
“Hey” You narrow your eyes at him “Give me my towel please” you reach out your arm towards him, your palm up, waiting for him to pass you the towel.   
“Come and get it” he winks.  
“Dean” You huff. “Please?”  
He looks at you and smirks, that look that you can’t resist and crosses one leg over the other. You know that look and that stance; you are so not getting your towel. You sigh, pull the towel off your head and wrap it around your body, pulling the shower curtain aside and stepping out into the now cooling bathroom. He smiles at you as you shake your head and you step closer to him, your wet hair dripping down your shoulders and back. You lean against him, and snuggle close, your arms weaving around his waist, your head resting on his chest. He smiles as he drops your dry towel on the counter, wraps his arms around your wet shoulders and holds you tight, kissing the top of your head.  
You sigh contentedly, look up at Dean and smile as your hand reaches behind him and grabs the towel off the counter. You feel Dean’s hands start to wander down your back, pulling you tighter in to his body and you pull back slightly, putting a hand on his chest. “Uh-uh” you warn him.   
“What?” he asks in an attempt to sound innocent as his hands reach your butt and he squeezes, pulling you closer to him again and he leans down, his face slowly getting closer, his eyes flicking back and forth between yours and you feel his warm breath on your lips…. And then he stops. You look up at him, your heart beating wildly, your mouth open slightly, the anticipation is killing you, and the hand that was on his chest moves quickly up to his neck pulling him down and his lips crash forcefully into yours as you drop the towel and weave your other hand into his hair. You moan slightly as you push yourself against his body and the kiss deepens, becoming more heated as you soon feel his arousal against you.   
“Mmmmmm” He moans as he leans down slightly, his hands moving to your thighs and lifts you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he turns and gently lowers you onto the vanity. You pull away from the kiss for a second, your hands dropping down to his cheeks and you look at him, smile and then gently bite on his lower lip, pulling at it slightly as you gaze into his hooded eyes. As you let go of his lip, you gasp as his arms suddenly and roughly push your hands away from his face, taking your head in his hands, his fingers weaving their way into your wet hair and he brings your lips to his, his tongue roughly invading your mouth.   
God! Kissing Dean is like a drug, you can never get enough and don’t ever want it to end, your heart is racing and your body responds to his touch, tingling all over. Your legs drop down from around his waist and Dean’s hands fall to your lower back and he inches you forward on the counter until you are sitting just on the edge. He slides his hands over your hips and onto your thighs, pushing them open as he moves in between your legs until you can feel him hard through his jeans. You whimper slightly against his lips, at the feel of him against you and pull away from the ravenous kiss, letting your head fall back as you try to catch your breath, exposing your neck to him. He bites the skin below your ear gently and then kisses softly, his tongue making contact with your skin, warm and wet. You push gently against his chest moving him back slightly and your hands drift slowly down towards his belt, undoing it quickly, popping open the button of his jeans and pulling the zipper down. You bring your head back up with Dean still kissing and biting your neck and close your eyes at the delicious sensation he is creating within you. Your blood is pumping furiously through your body and it feels like your insides are filled with fireflies, buzzing around making your entire body break out in goosebumps with every touch of his lips. Dean notices your skin and looks into your eyes with concern, running a finger along your shoulder and the tiny bumps. “Cold?” he asks as his finger traces feather light touches over your collarbone. You smile and shake your head “That’s all you baby.” You slowly move one hand around Dean’s hip and you gently start to push the denim down while the other reaches down the front and slides inside his jeans. Your eyes open wide when your hand meets skin and you gasp in surprise.  
“Dean Winchester” You say quietly as Dean continues to bite your neck, one hand fisting in your hair, the other moving up and down your side and back, his warm lips moving slowly down towards where your towel is still covering your chest, “going commando!” As your hand closes around him and grips, moving slowly up and down, he growls deep in his throat and your other hand quickly moves to grasp his chin until he is looking at you, his eyes glinting and full of hunger.   
“THAT” you say breathlessly, “is the sexiest sound I have ever heard”   
“God Y/N” He can barely speak “You are so fucking beautiful”   
You look into his stunning emerald eyes and move your head forward slowly until your lips are almost touching and you whisper “I love you Dean Winchester” as you remove your hand from his jeans and slide both hands around his waist, pulling him so tight against you, you don’t think you can get any closer. You feel his every muscle against your body and when he wiggles his hips slightly, his very obvious arousal pushing against you, you gasp and the resulting kiss is filled with so much lust you think your heart might just shatter.

Seventy minutes later, you are finally ready to go. As you put your lip gloss in your pocket and flick the light off in the bathroom, you grab your strappy sandals and your phone and head out the door. Walking out into the main room of the bunker you hear voices in the kitchen and look at your phone to check the time.   
“Guys, I’m going” you yell out as you drop your sandals to the floor in front of the stairs and bend down to do them up, your foot resting on the stair. You hear footsteps behind you and a slight “Huh” as you feel strong arms slide around your waist, pulling you back into a hard body.   
“Huh what?” you ask as you turn around in Deans arms to face him and see a frown on his face.  
“What?”  
“Is this what you’re wearing?” He asks still frowning.  
“Yeah” You look at him with a puzzled expression and glance down at your outfit. “Whhhhyyy?” you draw out the word.  
“It’s just kind of revealing” He shrugs, his eyes wandering up and down your body.   
“Dean” You grab onto his biceps as his arms grip tighter around your waist. “It’s going to be hot in there and I’m going to be drinking and dancing. I don’t want to get all gross and sweaty. And it’s not really that revealing” You glance down again and then look up at him with wide eyes, “Is it?”   
He shrugs and turns you around with him, his arm slung over your shoulder as Sam walks up to you both. “Sammy…” He starts but you cut him off, your finger touching his lips.   
“Sam” You step away from Dean slightly. “How do I look?” You put your hands on your hips.  
Sam’s eyebrows raise way up as he looks at you, at Dean, back at you and then back to Dean again. Putting his hands in his jean pockets as he shrugs, his lips curling down a little, his eyebrows still raised, he says quietly “You look good?”   
You burst into laughter at his expression, knowing he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and piss either of you off. “Sammy…seriously” You pull away from Dean’s grasp and twirl in front of him “Dean thinks I look like a ho.”  
Sam’s eyes grow wide as he looks at you and Dean pulls on your arm, his expression priceless “Whoa… I never said that” He pulls you back towards him, turning you to face him, his hands holding on to your shoulders, his expression now serious.   
“What do you thinks gonna happen? Do you think I’m gonna go off with some other guy?” He looks at you with wide eyes, opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again and you smile, stand on your tiptoes and kiss him quickly on the lips. “You look like a fish” You giggle.   
“Y/N” he sighs “guys are gonna hit on you looking like that” You scrunch your face up and shake your head. “Uh, no they’re not!” You look down at yourself “I’m wearing shorts and a tank top” You exclaim, not seeing what the big deal is. Dean gently pushes your hair back over your shoulders, his hands grasping behind your neck as he tips your head back slightly so you are looking up into his eyes.   
“You are stunning” He says quietly, “and looking like this…..” he looks you up and down again “….guys will hit on you” He emphasizes the word ‘will’.   
You frown and hear Sam clear his throat behind you. “He’s right Y/N. You look great” You try to turn your head and look at Sam, but Dean is holding your head tight and your eyes grow sad looking at him.  
“Don’t you trust me?” you ask in a small voice.  
“I trust you implicitly” he answers genuinely, “It’s the guys I don’t trust.”   
You smile warmly as he says this and let out a long breath. “You want me to stay here and not go” You state as your hand finds its way into your pocket and you pull out your phone and start typing. “What are you doing?” Dean looks down at your hands moving quickly over the keyboard. ‘I’m texting Denise that I’m not going.”   
Dean lets go of your neck with one hand and pushes your hands down so you stop typing. He looks at you and shakes his head slightly. “You should go” He smiles and you start to protest, but he quickly brings his finger up to your mouth as you just did to him and you smirk.   
“Really?”  
“Yes” He sighs, pulling you into a hug, your arms wrapping around his waist as you smile brightly.   
“OK, if you’re really sure” You look up at him as he leans down and gently places a kiss on your forehead.   
“Go”  
“OK” You beam, “because she got here 5 minutes ago” You step up and then quickly turn back to face Dean, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards you, kissing him on the lips. “Love you” you whisper into his lips and turn to climb the stairs. You glance back down as you reach the top and blow a kiss “Love you too Sammy.”  
As the door shuts behind you, Dean turns to look at Sam.   
“We’re going aren’t we?” He asks, already knowing the answer.  
“Fucking right we are. Grab your shit.”

Dean pulls open the door to the club and heads inside, the music blaring, Sam following close behind. Sam tried to stall as long as he could to at least give you some time to have a little fun before Dean burst on to the scene so you have had an hour or so out with your friend. Sam pulls back on Dean’s arm as Dean scans the place looking for you. “Hey” He says loud enough to be heard above the music and Dean turns slightly and gives Sam a ‘what the hell’ look. “Why don’t we just see where she is and then hang back and see what’s going on” he suggests, his face hopeful that Dean will agree.   
“Yeah… we’ll see” Dean grumbles as he continues to look around the crowded bar area for you. Not seeing you, he ventures further in towards the dance floor, but seeing how crowded it is, he shrugs his arms up then lets them fall down to his sides. “Can’t see anything out there” He says as he turns to Sam. “C’mon” Sam smacks him lightly on the arm, “let’s get a beer” Sam heads towards the bar and Dean follows grudgingly.

You take a sip of your drink and listen to your friend telling stories about her job, giggling with her and the tales of the kids she teaches. While it all sounds nice, you wouldn’t give up the life you have with Dean and Sam for anything. There’s excitement and danger and you’ve grown to love that over the last couple of years. Your mind wanders as your friend’s voice is drowned out by your thoughts and the thumping beat of the music. As the song ends and a new one starts, you both look at each other, suck your drinks back and laugh as you head for the dance floor. The two of you find a small space close to the edge and you start dancing. A few minutes later, Denise leans in close to you and whispers in your ear “That guy over there has not stopped watching you since we got here” She nods over to the half wall separating the main floor and the dance floor. You smile at her, not even looking in the direction she indicated and whisper back into her ear “Yeah…..so?” She shakes her head at you “He’s kinda hot” She smiles and quickly glances at him. “OK….again…so?” Your eyebrows raise and you give her a puzzled look. “I have a ridiculously hot boyfriend Denise, his name is Dean remember, so why would I even look at another guy?” You still don’t look at the guy in question “And besides, maybe it’s you he’s watching” You grin at her and she laughs “Yeah right.”  
A couple of songs later and as the music slows down, you both start to head off the dancefloor. As you follow Denise up the few steps, you feel a hand on your arm, suddenly pulling you back a little. You turn your head to see a tall, blonde blue eyed guy smiling down at you and you look down to where he is holding on to your arm.   
“Hi” He continues to smile at you, and you feel Denise arrive back at your side after noticing you were not following her anymore. “Hi” You glance at Denise, who smirks at you and nods slightly as she crosses her arms across her chest. Looking back at the mystery guy you raise your eyebrows expectantly. He leans down and whispers quietly in your ear “Dance with me?” You look up in surprise at him and smile “I’m sorry” you shake your head slightly, trying to pull your arm from his grip “I’m pretty sure my boyfriend wouldn’t like that.” “Oh?” He continues to hold on to your arm and looks around slowly “where is he?” You smile and raise your eyebrows slightly “Well, if he’s not here already, then he will be very soon.” You know there was no way in hell that Dean was not going to show up and while you haven’t seen him or Sam yet, he’ll be here, you have no doubt in your mind.

Sam spots you first, dancing with your friend and nudges Dean who is leaning on the bar finishing his second beer. “There” Sam points and Dean turns to see you and your friend leaning close to each other in conversation and smiles when he sees you. He orders another beer and turns, propping his elbows behind him, leaning back against the bar as he continues to watch you. “See Sammy, I just don’t get it. This is what she wanted to come out and do….” He looks over at his brother and shakes his head as he takes a sip of beer “Dance?” Sam chuckles as he looks over at you and Denise. “Yeah” he scrunches up his face a little “I don’t know either….girl thing?” He glances at Dean. “Eh, whatever” Dean shrugs, “looks like she’s having fun” His hand gestures over to the dance floor, the beer sloshing around in the bottle “Not a fan of all the lurkers though, what the hell’s up with that” His eyes narrow as he scans the crowd of men that are watching the action and Sam shrugs in response. Two songs later and another beer done, Dean sees that you are done dancing for now and turns to set the empty bottle behind him on the bar. As he turns back his body stiffens when he sees you being stopped by a blonde guy, your friend Denise nowhere in sight. He starts to move forward but Sam pulls on his arm, holding him back. “Hey” he urges, “just wait.” Dean watches as your friend returns to your side and the guy continues to hold on to your arm as you shake your head. “He’s asking her to dance” Dean grits his teeth and attempts to pull his arm from Sam’s grip. “Yeah, but she said no” Sam nods in your direction as they see your friend link her arm into yours as you pull your arm out of the guy’s grasp and walk back to a table not too far from the dance floor, both of you smiling. “See Sammy, didn’t I say they’d hit on her” Dean watches as you wave down the server and order drinks as you down a glass of water. The server returns with 2 drinks and 2 shots and he sees you down the shot, make a face and then take a big gulp of your drink. After another moment, you both suddenly suck back your remaining drinks and head back out to the dance floor. He notices the same guy glancing in your direction, skulking around the entrance and quickly backhands Sam on the arm. “Hey” he nods over in your direction “blondie’s back” Sam frowns as he looks in your direction, the guy is making his way onto the dance floor, meandering through the crowd towards you.   
“Alright” Dean pushes himself off the bar and glances at Sam “Enough of this shit” Sam sighs as he takes a sip of beer, sets the bottle on the bar and heads off behind Dean.

You’re not really paying attention to what is going on around you, only that you are having fun dancing and having a night out with your friend when suddenly you feel arms circling around your waist from behind, pulling you back into an unfamiliar body. You frown when you see Denise’s eyes grow wide in surprise as she looks behind you and you try to pull away unsuccessfully. You turn your head to see the guy from before looking down at you, a small smile on his face as he grinds himself against you from behind. His hands grip your hips tightly, forcing you to move with him as your fingers attempt to loosen his grip on you.   
“What the hell” You shout loudly in annoyance “Let go asshole” you struggle in his grasp, wiggling in vain as you feel him lean down to whisper in your ear “Keep wiggling your ass like that honey, I like it” You look at Denise with wide eyes as she shouts “I’m going to get help” and turns away into the crowd.   
“Shit” you exclaim, still struggling to get free as you see Denise emerge not moments later with a big grin on her face and you look at her with a frown. “I found something better” She mouths as she turns slightly and you see Dean heading towards you, a murderous look in his eyes. “Oh SHIT!” you whisper to yourself.   
Dean says nothing, but stops in front of you, grabbing your arms, pulling you easily out of the stranger’s hold. He wraps his arms around you protectively, holding your head against his chest.   
“What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend” His voice is low and menacing and you can feel his chest rumble when he speaks as you wrap your arms around him.   
“Look man” you hear the guy pipe up and you try to glance back at him, but Dean is not letting you move. “She came on to me” Your mouth drops open, your eyebrows knit together and you bring your hands around to his chest and push yourself from Dean’s grip, turning around to face the guy. He is standing there, both arms out in front of him, palms facing forward, a slight worried look on his face.   
“You fucking liar” You spit the accusation at him and you suddenly take a step forward before Dean pulls you backwards, quickly maneuvering you behind him, his arm holding you back. “Seems she disagrees with you” He states calmly as he now steps forward and you feel Sam grab your arm to pull you back out of the way, but not before you grab a fistful of Dean’s jacket and pull him back with you.   
“Y/N” Dean warns as he glances back at you, rage etched on his perfect face. You look into Dean’s eyes and grab hold of his arm, his hand in a fist ready to throw the first punch. “Dean don’t, he’s not worth it” You smile warmly at him and grab his hand, slowly trying to move him away from the altercation which could turn into an ugly mess if not brought under control. “Please?” You coax him slowly away, your eyes pleading with him as you pull on his arms, “Let’s go” You turn to glance past Dean and scowl, “Listen asshole, when a girl says no, it means NO.” Hearing your words, Dean suddenly lunges towards the guy, his arms reaching out to grab him at the same time the guy bolts from the dance floor just out of Deans reach, disappearing into the crowd. You close your eyes and breathe a sigh of relief as Dean pulls you against him and holds you tight.   
“Baby are you OK? Did he hurt you?” His voice now tender and caring. “Dean, I’m fine, really” You look up into his still angry eyes. “He just took me by surprise” You reassure him and run your hand over his cheek as you smile and reach up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear “I love that you came to my rescue” your voice breathy as you press yourself into his body, your hand snaking around his neck as you twist his face, your lips finding his, your tongue pushing its way past his warm inviting lips. Dean responds with his hands sliding their way around your back, pulling you against him as the kiss accelerates. “mmmm….Dean….” You breathe against his demanding lips and you suddenly feel yourself moving. Opening your eyes, you see Sam pulling Dean by his arm, off the crowded dance floor, and you pull away from the kiss and giggle. Dean looks at you, his eyes glazed but puzzled at your laughter.   
“Guess we should get off this dance floor” You smile as Dean turns, pulling his arm from Sam’s grasp, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around your waist as he walks you up the steps. As you all arrive back at the table, you grab the glass of water to start drinking but the force that is Dean is pulling you away as quickly as you arrived and the water sloshes onto your top and you gasp, putting the glass down just in time as you are led away, a shocked look in your eyes.   
“Dean” You grab onto the back of his jacket as he continues leading you towards the back of the bar, stumbling slightly at the pace he is going. He pulls you quickly up in front of him, his hands now around your waist as he pushes you forward. “Dean, what the hell?” You stumble again as he pulls you into his side with one arm around you, keeping you close as he kicks open a door and glances inside. Pushing you in ahead of him, he quickly turns, shuts the door and locks it. The room is dimly lit, and is maybe a storage room of some kind and your eyes adjust to look at your surroundings. You turn back to look at Dean, a questioning look in your eyes and he turns slowly to face you, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it on the back of the locked door. He locks eyes with you and your breath hitches from the fire you see there and he starts to slowly roll each sleeve up to his elbow as he takes a step towards you, his eyes never leaving yours. Your mouth opens slightly as your breathing starts to become shallow, your heart accelerates, beating wildly in your chest and your eyes shine as he moves. As he reaches you, he grabs your arms and pulls you roughly against his body, his lips crashing into yours and you melt into his arms as his tongue slips into your eager mouth. As the kiss intensifies, he moves you slowly backwards towards the wall and you are both all hands; his fisting in your hair, yours moving around his waist and up and down his back, pulling at his shirt. You moan as the kiss fires you up and all you want is for him to take you already. He pushes you back into the wall with a hard thump and you grunt slightly, pulling your face away from Dean’s you look up at him, the expression on his face makes you freeze. His eyes are filled with lust, his lips swollen, his mouth parted as he breathes deeply and you feel his warm breath on your face. You whimper slightly, unable to move as he touches his lips to yours again, biting your lip slightly. This spurs you on and you bring your hands around the front to the hem of his shirt and you slide your hands up, sighing as you touch his warm skin underneath. Dean pulls away from your lips, at the same time grabbing your arms and pulling them out from under his shirt. Lifting both your arms he holds both hands above your head with one of his and leans in close to you, his breathing shallow, his other hand holding onto your face.   
You gaze into his hooded eyes and struggle against his hold, wanting to touch him so badly. He smirks as he watches you squirm in his grasp.   
“Fuck Dean” Your voice cracks and he cocks his head as his hungry eyes drag down your body and back up to your face. He kisses your lips quickly as his grip on your hands tightens, his other hand runs down your arm to your side then slides under your top, his touch electrifying your skin as it reaches up to your breast and cups it over your bra. Your breathing is erratic now as you look at him and you whisper “Everything about you screams sex.”  
He smirks again as his fingers weave their way under your bra and he leans in to your ear “I could say the same about you” his voice almost a growl, his body just barely touching yours. It’s excruciating how badly you want him and you ache to touch him as you wiggle in his grasp and move your body forward in an attempt to get closer to him. He chuckles, a deep dark sound and pushes your hands harder into the wall above your head, his hip pushing your body back flush against the wall.  
“Please” you whimper, your eyes pleading with him and he looks at you, his mouth curling up on one side. Leaning close to your ear again he whispers “Please what?” his breath tickling your neck as you feel his warm wet lips suck on the skin just below your ear. You close your eyes and savour the sensation, unable to move with your ridiculously sexy boyfriend teasing you with his lips, his tongue, his body, his hands. You arch your back into his touch, your head falling back and you moan when suddenly his hand pulls out from under your shirt and he grabs your face, pulling it forward, your eyes snapping open to see his face, an inch from yours.   
“Please what?” he repeats, his eyes narrowing, his lips brushing against yours. Your eyes flick back and forth between his and you lower your voice “I want you…. inside me…..now.” Dean lips crush yours the instant you finish speaking, his tongue attacking yours, his hand moving over your breast and down your stomach where it slips inside the waistband of your shorts. He pulls his head back suddenly, his mouth and eyes open in shock as you smirk this time biting your lower lip and your eyes meet his as he looks at you speechless.  
“You’re not the only one who likes to go commando baby”

 


	2. After the night

Dean looks at you heatedly, his eyes narrowing slightly, his hand slips down to your wrists and tightens, keeping them pressed hard against the wall above your head.   
“Well…well….well...” He comments in a low gravelly voice, “Aren’t you just full of surprises” You smirk slightly and as your tongue flicks out to wet your lips, you push your hips forward slightly into Dean’s now stilled hand, your back arching away from the wall.   
“Uh-uh-uh” Dean shakes his head and blinks slowly, his eyes flicking down towards your chest pushing towards him, and back up to your pleading eyes. As he pushes his body against yours, moving you back against the wall, his hand starts moving inside your shorts and your eyes close as his fingers weave their way down. You let out a small whimper and your head hits the wall with a small thud as your lips open into a small ‘o’, your breathing deep. You shiver as you feel Dean’s body cover yours, his hand between you, moving agonizingly slowly. Your body is screaming, wanting to feel him against your skin, inside you, touching you, kissing you.   
“Dean…” your voice pleads quietly before being cut off by his lips roughly meeting yours, pushing your head back against the wall again, his mouth claims yours, his lips warm, wet and demanding. His tongue lashes out and tangles with yours as his body pushes hard against you, his fingers finally reaching your sensitive bundle of nerve endings and you gasp as your body responds to his touch. His fingers work their magic, circling around and you moan loudly as Dean’s lips continue their savage attack on yours. You squirm under his touch as he slides a finger into you and you push your hands against his in a feeble attempt to free your arms. You are aching to touch him yet his grip on you does not lessen, in fact you feel his fingers dig into your skin as his lips continue to ravage yours.   
It takes all your strength to push your head forward against Deans and you bite his lip. Opening your eyes with your teeth still biting down on his lip, you pull away, causing Dean’s eyes to open. The lust filled look he gives you makes you release his lip and you return his gaze, challenging him with your eyes as your tongue slides out and wets your lips and you smirk. You lean your face close to Deans, the smirk still playing on your lips and you tilt your head slightly as you get closer and closer to his. Dean’s eyes narrow and his lips part as he watches you squirm in pleasure. He pushes another finger inside, his thumb circling as his hips buck hard against you and you gasp, your eyes closing as a shiver moves through your body. A feral moan leaves your lips as you move your hips in time with his talented fingers as they work your body and you feel his lips brush against yours, his breath warm in your mouth as he growls “Jesus Y/N, that was hot.”   
Your eyes close and you let your head loll back and hit the wall behind you, your heart racing, your body trembling and you voice cracks “Please……” You open your eyes lazily, and look straight into the gleaming green pools of lust just inches from your face. “Dean…….Please!” His lips meet yours again and this time he does not stop. All the sensations are overwhelming, the feel of his lips moving on yours, his body pushing against you and his fingers. God those fingers. As you push weakly against his strong body a sudden and loud banging causes you to jump and you close your eyes, frowning slightly as your lips feel the loss of warmth from Dean’s as he pulls back and glances at the door. You hear a slight groan, maybe a growl from Dean’s throat as he turns back to face you and brings his forehead to rest against yours.   
“HEY” You hear an angry voice from the other side of the door as more banging ensues, “What the hell…who’s in there, open this door”  
“Fuck” Dean’s voice cracks as he kisses you again briefly, his hand moving up your skin and out from under your shorts and you sigh sadly, your breath ragged, your eyes watching his eyes as he slides his hand around your waist, lets go of your captured hands and straightens your top so you don’t look quite so ‘just fucked’. He gazes down at you, his eyes still full of hunger, but now tinged with sadness as you shake your hands down by your sides to get the feeling back in them somewhat. You take one hand and snake it up around Dean’s neck, pulling him down towards you and you kiss him hard and fast, turning with him so you are moving him towards the door.   
“Come on sexy” you slide your hand down his arm and grasp hold of his hand “We better get out of here before they break the door down” You glance down to the bulge in Dean’s jeans and look back up at him sympathetically “Ohhh, honey, are you…..can you walk?” you ask quietly. He looks at you, his eyes roaming over your body.   
“Y/N” he shakes his head as he starts walking, his hand gripping yours tightly, “You really have no idea what you do to me do you?” Your eyebrows furrow together slightly as you again glance down and you smile.  
“Oh Dean” you pull him towards the door “I can see” turning quickly, you push yourself against him, kissing him briefly as your hand brushes against his very obvious arousal. “And I can feel, what I’ve done to you.” You giggle a little as Dean smacks your hand away, but as you start to walk, he pulls your arm back against him as you both reach the door and he pulls his jacket off the hook.   
“You better believe we are going to finish this soon” He leans down and whispers in your ear “very soon.” He stands up to his full height and winks at you and you shake your head, a small smile finding it’s way onto your lips.   
“Hold this” he gives you the jacket as he slides his left arm around your back and leaning down slightly, he puts his other arm behind your knees and lifts just as you hear more banging on the door.   
“Dean” you gasp “What the hell are you doing?”  
“Just follow my lead” he grins at you, “unlock the door and act like you’re passed out.” You shake your head and reach down, unlocking the door and turning the handle, closing your eyes as you let your head fall back.   
“Hey man” you hear Dean as he uses his foot to open the door.   
“What the hell” the angry voice still sounds angry and now surprised.  
“Sorry man” Dean’s quick thinking and storytelling does come in handy you think as you hear him continue “She drank way too much and stumbled off. I found her in there, was trying to wake her up.”   
“Uhhh… what the… who… is she OK?”   
“Oh yeah, my girlfriend, she’ll be fine.” You feel him start walking towards the noise of the bar “just needs to sleep it off.” As the music gets louder you hear a quiet voice “Keep your eyes closed.” You also feel your phone vibrating as well a Dean’s, which is in his jacket laying across you.   
“What the hell happened” you hear Sam’s concerned voice and an “Oh my God” from Denise.   
“Lets get outta here, I’ll explain on the way”  
As you feel the cool air hit you upon exiting the bar, you open one eye and look up at Dean.   
“Can you put me down yet?” You see him shake his head slightly so you close your eyes again, wondering if the guy is watching. You sigh as you listen to three sets of footsteps heading towards the Impala.   
“Sam, get the keys out of my jacket” You feel the jacket leave your body and hear the keys as they unlock the car, the doors open and Dean leans down to place you gently into the car. He reaches around you to do up your seat belt and you feel his arm brushing against your chest, then you feel his lips press quickly against yours and a murmured “Thank you”  
Your eyes fly open and gaze into smiling green eyes an inch from your face.   
“Oh you shit” you press your lips together and smack his arm as Sam looks back from the front passenger seat and Denise sits beside you, her mouth open and a frown on her face.   
“I like holding you” he grins “And besides, I thought you said that you liked that I came to your rescue”  
“What the hell is going on? Denise demands as Dean stands up, closes your door and gets into the drivers seat.   
“I’ll let Dean explain” you smile sweetly at him and then suddenly remember “Hey what about your car?” You look over at Denise.   
“I’ll get it tomorrow. So seriously, come on, what happened?”  
You should have known better than to let Dean explain why he was carrying you, he maybe had a little too much information in his explanation as you watch Denise cast glances towards you as does Sam.   
“Oh hey Dean” You dig around for his phone in his jacket once he is done his retelling of the events, as well as your own in your pocket and see that you have a flashing green light. “Your phone vibrated in the bar” You hand it over to Sam as you unlock your own. You frown as you see a message from Cas flash on your screen and put it back into your lap as you chat with Denise on the way to her apartment.  
You stand on the sidewalk and hug your friend with the promise of getting together again soon, watching as she goes inside the building and through to the lobby. You wave as does she, and turn to open the door and get back into the car.   
The brothers stop talking as you close the door and start to pull on your seat belt.   
“OK, what’s going on?” You know by the silence that something is up. Sam glances at you and Dean does not move. “Uh… hello? What the hell” you lean forward and smack back of the drivers seat “Dean” You raise your voice as you reach for your phone, realizing it may have something to do with Cas.   
‘Y/N this is Castiel. where is Dean or Sam?’  
“What does Cas want? I know he texted you. One of you spill it or I will climb right in the front seat and…” You stop as Dean turns to look at you, a sad sort of angry frown on his face.   
“Dean, what is it?” your voice is filled with urgency.  
“We have to head up to Sioux Falls” he glances at Sam and looks back at you as you narrow your eyes at him.   
“Aaaaannnd…….” He exhales as you continue to stare. “Dean! What the shit, spit it out… when are we going….like right now?”   
“You’re staying here” he turns the key in the ignition and slowly turns away from you.   
“What? No! Why?”   
Sam turns to look at you as Dean shifts the car into gear and it moves forward with a lurch.   
“Jodi needs us and we have to go alone” he explains, his eyes sympathetic. “You’ll be safer here with Cas”  
“Cas?” You sound surprised and Sam nods.   
“OK, but really, wouldn’t I be safer with you guys?” you continue to protest and you notice Dean glance at you in the mirror. You see that crease he gets between his eyebrows and you know it’s serious, he would not ask you, even tell you to stay behind if it wasn’t and you know that at this point, none of your arguments will make him change his mind. You slump back in the seat as Sam glances at his brother and turns around. You exhale deeply and cross your arms over your chest, leaning your head back you gaze out the window watching the dark landscape pass by. You get lost in your thoughts wondering kind of hellish thing is happening that is so bad that you AND an angel have to stay behind. Before you realize it, you’re back at the bunker, heading down the stairs into the silence with Sam and Dean following close behind you. You stop at the bottom and wait for Dean to reach you as Sam continues on and heads towards his room, his hand giving your arm a quick squeeze as he walks by. Dean stops and grasps your forearms as you tilt your head and look up at his worried face.   
“You’re going tonight aren’t you?” You know the answer before you’ve even finished asking the question and you smile weakly as he nods and gathers you into his body. You briefly wrap your arms around his waist and hug him tightly before letting go and pushing away from him, his eyes puzzled at your action.   
“It’s OK Dean” you start, “I know it’s serious, whatever it is and if you think I need to stay here then I will, not that I understand it, but if Jody needs you that badly then you need to get ready and go.” He nods again, his voice quiet as he hugs you quickly “Cas will be here soon, but we won’t leave until he gets here.” You watch as he turns and walks towards the room you share, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, his shoulders slumped slightly, his head down. You have an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach that there is something more to this than either of them are telling you. Maybe you can wrangle it out of Cas once he arrives, you look around at the big empty space and head towards the kitchen to gather up some food and drinks for the road.   
Ten minutes later, you’ve put drinks and snacks into the cooler and it’s sitting on the table as you lean against the counter drinking a glass of water. You hear voices and footsteps in the hallway and look towards the doorway waiting for the brothers to appear and as they do you inhale deeply. Something about this goodbye is not sitting well with you but you’re not going to argue because you know, if they’re keeping something from you it’s because they think its best. You smile as they walk through the door, duffle bags over their shoulders. Dean looks into your eyes and your smile grows wider as you return his gaze.  
“Y/N!” Sam looks at you, “Did you fill the cooler?” Your eyes break their contact with Dean and smile at Sam, your eyebrows furrowing a little.   
“Of course” you put your glass down and take a few steps to the table “Can’t let you leave without supplies can I? There’s some snacks and drinks in here” You pat your hand on top of the old green cooler as Dean drops his head slightly, his eyebrows rising slightly as he looks at you through his lashes. You laugh out loud at his reaction “Beers are on the bottom honey, I would never forget that!”   
“Cas isn’t here yet” Dean realizes and you shake your head as you lean on the table.   
“Oh jeez, just go already, I’ll be fine, who the hell is going to get in here with all the warding” You argue as Sam nods in agreement.  
“She’s right Dean” He starts towards the table as Dean approaches and grips your arms, pulling you away so Sam can pick up the cooler. As Sam turns with the cooler in his hand, you pull away from Dean’s grasp.   
“Sam” you call out and Sam stops as you quickly reach him and wind your arms around his waist, giving him a quick hug. “Be safe OK?” You whisper as you look up into his frowning eyes and let go before he can answer, walking away, you glance back as he walks through the door and you stop in front of Dean, your lips pursed and a slight frown on your face. “What’s that look for?” he asks as you take hold of his jacket and gripping the leather, you pull him towards you and you shrug, deciding to be honest with him, “I’m worried about you”   
He cocks his head, his eyebrows furrowing “What?”  
You take a deep breath “I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling about this” you lean your forehead against his chest and he hugs you against his body, his hand brushing your Y/H/C hair away from your face and cradling your head. You feel him kiss the top of your head and you look up at him, your eyes locking together as he brings his head down to yours and your lips meet in a tender kiss, his fingers threading through your hair grasping the back of your head. As he breaks the kiss and you open your eyes, you focus on an invisible spot on his shirt and take another deep breath.  
“Please be careful OK?”  
“Oh baby” he lifts your chin up with his finger until your eyes meet “we’ll be fine” he pauses for a moment “I promise.” He looks at you sincerely but your eyes well up with tears at his words and a look of surprise and concern crosses his lovely face at your reaction. You look down for a second and blink, causing a tear to escape and roll slowly down your cheek.   
“You can’t promise something like that Dean”   
“Sweetheart….”  
“No” you cut him off “You can’t and you know it” you feel his hands move up to your face and cup your cheeks, his thumb wiping away the remains of your lone tear.   
“Y/N” he kisses you lightly, his lips comforting as they linger, “You know we’ll be careful and I’m not gonna lie, it is going to be dangerous but nothing that we haven’t faced before.” He sighs, pressing his lips against your forehead. “Besides” he tilts your head back slightly so you are looking up into his eyes again, “we have some very important unfinished business” his voice taking on a low and slightly playful tone as he quickly glances down at your chest and you shake your head as best you can in his grip, your lip curling up on one side. Leaning down to kiss you again, you hug him tight not wanting to let him go, but knowing you have to. Grudgingly you step back from his embrace and get on your tiptoes, kissing him quickly, not wanting to get caught up in any more of an emotional goodbye and knowing that’s not Dean’s style anyway. You walk towards the counter and grab your water and follow as Dean walks through the door.   
“OK now text me when you get there so I know you made it alright” you ask as you both reach the stairs. He turns to look at you, a smile playing around his eyes as he grins.   
“Yeah yeah, don’t I always” he leans in to kiss you again “And we’re talking baby here, what the hell could happen” You shake your head as Dean turns and ascends the stairs. He pauses at the door at the top and turns to look at you, smiling you purse your lips and blow a kiss in his direction.  
“Bye sexy” You smirk.   
He winks at you, a smile on his lips, “Take care of the Bat Cave sweetheart.”  
“I’ll miss you” you whisper as the door closes behind him.

Cas arrives an hour later bearing enough groceries for a month. He startles you as you sit reading at the table in the library, the lights of the map in the war room providing a warm glow, which comforts you. Funny that you are not generally afraid of all the monsters that you have fought with Sam and Dean over the years, but you don’t always like being in the bunker for extended periods by yourself. The bunker is big, and with so many rooms, you always secretly wonder if something could get in and hide in one of the many rooms, even though you know all the warding and embedded sigils would never allow that. You have your playlist going, the music enveloping you, so you are not sitting in complete silence.   
“Hello Y/N”   
You jump as you hear his voice and as you look in his direction you cover your mouth, tying to hold back your smile at the sight before your eyes. Cas is standing holding two big paper bags and holding on to four more plastic bags, which dangle from his hands. You grip your lips between your teeth to hide your smile as you stand up to help him with his packages.   
“Hey Cas” you look at his clear blue eyes as you reach for the bags in his hands “Um” You glance at the contents of the bags “Why all the food?” He clears his throat   
“I was unsure what you would eat and Dean said you were picky”  
Your head snaps up at this comment and you narrow your eyes as you glare at Cas.  
“Picky!” you exclaim as you pull the bags from Cas’ grasp “I’ll give him picky” you murmur to yourself as you walk towards the kitchen.   
“Did you say something Y/N?”   
“Uh, no” you smile sweetly at Cas as you plop the bags on the table and start taking out all the contents.   
Ten minutes or so later, you have put all the food away and you take the phone out of your pocket to actually check the time but you notice that you have a text from Dean already.

‘hey babe, stopped for gas,   
all is good, love ya’

You smile at the message and respond with ‘LY’ and a kissy face emoji, knowing that is not Dean’s thing and it will make him shake his head but smile.   
“Did you hear from Dean?” you hear Cas ask.  
“Yeah, they stopped for gas” you smile again as you feel your phone vibrate in your hand.

‘Cas there? S’

‘hi Sam, yes, about ten minutes ago’

‘Dean says stop using those damn emojis’

‘tell dean no’ and you add a few more emojis for emphasis as you smile and put your phone back in your pocket.   
“I think I’m going to head to bed Cas” you start walking towards the doorway and Cas follows you.   
“Are you alright Y/N?”   
“Yeah, why?”  
Cas narrows his eyes at you and tilts his head slightly as if trying to figure something out. “You don’t seem yourself” he reaches out his hand, his two fingers pointing towards your head and you lean back out of his reach.   
“I’m OK Cas, really” you bite your lip and wonder if maybe he knows something. As you look at him, you push his arm down which he is still holding out towards you.   
“I don’t think I believe you” he takes a step forward and you take a step back. Holding out your arms, palms facing him, you stop and take a deep breath.   
“OK” you walk over to the closest chair and sit down at the large illuminated world map and lay your arms out on top of it. “I’m worried about them Cas” you look over at him standing beside you. Pushing out the chair next to you with your foot, you nod at the chair for him to sit, which he does, his hands folded in his lap, his gaze scrutinizing you, but he does not comment.   
“I have a bad feeling about whatever is going on. I don’t know what it is, but I just feel…… something is not right” you look over as Cas looks at you in silence. Your eyebrows raise slightly “Cas?” you look at your hands for a second before continuing “Do you know something? Anything about what is going on?”   
“I cannot speak with you about this Y/N” he answers, but does not look at you. So now you know that he does know something but whatever it is, Dean has warned him not to talk to you about it. At this point, you’re too tired to pursue this with him so you push your chair out and look down at Cas. He looks up at you, a slight frown clouding his bright blue eyes and you smile.   
“OK, I’m going to bed” you state as Cas slides the chair back and stands in front of you “what are you going to do while I’m sleeping?” He looks around the war room and back towards the library.   
“I might do some research….” he turns slightly “or maybe watch some tv” he shrugs, trying to look nonchalant and you laugh.   
“OK, well don’t watch too much porn Cas” you turn quickly and walk towards the hallway where the bedrooms are before he has a chance to respond, “Dean has not been a good influence on your tv habits” you shout back in his general direction and laugh again.   
You are almost asleep when you hear your phone vibrate on the bedside table and you roll over to pick it up, the light from the phone making you blink as your eyes adjust to the brightness. A text from Dean.

‘hey sweetheart.  
Its late so we stopped   
to get some sleep. u ok?’

‘yeah, I was almost asleep  
but i’m glad to hear from u.  
u ok?’

‘just a little tired’

‘get some rest then, have  
a good nights sleep, ly’

Silence. You frown at the phone but see the little dots moving so you know he is typing a response. Closing your eyes for a second, you wait.

‘so, you’re in bed then’

‘yes, u?’

‘yeah, sam’s snoring his  
face off’

‘lol, keeping you up is he?’

‘a little, but I know something   
that would help that’

‘oh, and what is that? or should  
I even ask’

‘whatcha wearing?’

‘Dean!’

‘what! I’ll tell you what I’m wearing’

‘I’m sure I can guess’

‘oh come on baby. Please!’ this last text is followed by a big smiley winking emoji and you laugh out loud.

‘wow you must be desperate’

‘send me a picture’

‘NO!’

‘why?’

‘Dean I’m not sending you a picture’

‘again, why? I’ll send you one’

‘No Dean, do not send me a pic   
once you send shit like that   
it’s always out there’

‘but you’d be sending it to me baby’

‘no’

‘then tell me’

‘fine…..’

‘waiting’

‘I’m wearing… ugh, I hate this’

‘come on’

‘fine. the red lacy boy short gitch’   
Short silence…then dots.

‘shit’

‘what’

‘I like those’

‘I know’

‘then why are you wearing them?’

‘I miss u, and wish u were here’

‘I’ve only been gone a few hrs…  
wait, is that all you’re wearing’

‘um yes’

‘fuck’

You send a big winking smiley face.

‘Y/N, you’re killing me’

‘I know the feeling’

‘you really won’t send me a pic?’

‘no’

‘fine’

‘go to sleep Dean’

‘I can’t sleep now!!’

‘sure you can…..think of me’

Silence. Then eventually dots.

‘bitch’

‘ILY too’

Right as you put your phone down, you hear it vibrate so you pick it back up and look at Dean’s last message. A red heart emoji. You smile as you put it face down on the nightstand and close your eyes. Within minutes, you succumb to sleep.

Three long slow days pass and you are bored out of your mind, even with Cas for company. You do research during the day, looking for potential cases and making notes on each of the ones you do find. Cas sits with you in the library doing his own thing, plus, he is still keeping silent about what the guys are doing and you eventually give up trying. You hear from Dean a few times, but nothing about what is going on, just that they are OK.   
That evening you’re sitting on the couch with an action movie playing and you really just want to cuddle, so you shift your legs over the other side and you scooch closer to Cas who seems to be engrossed in the movie. You lay your head on his shoulder and tuck your arms around his, and as you get comfy, you sigh a happy sigh.   
‘Y/N, what are you doing?” Cas asks sounding a little uncomfortable.   
“Cas I just need to cuddle, that’s all” you lift your head up to look at him with your best puppy eyes “that’s OK isn’t it?”  
“Uh” he stumbles over his words “But… Dean… will he… he wouldn’t like this….. would he?”   
“Well I don’t really know Cas, but he’s not here and you are”  
“Y/N” he shifts and moves forward, effectively knocking your head off his shoulder “I don’t think that you should be doing that.” You exhale and pout and as you do, you hear a phone vibrating.   
“Is that you or me?” you ask looking around for your phone.  
“That is mine” Cas pulls his phone out from beside him and looks at it with a frown as you unfurl your legs and drop them off the couch and down onto the floor in front of you, leaning forward you reach for your drink and take a sip as you glance back at Cas for a second. The look on his face causes you to stop and worry crosses your face.   
“Cas what is it?” Your voice filled with concern.  
“Y/N I must go” he stands abruptly and you do the same as he looks down at you as you frown up at him.   
“Where? What’s happening Cas, tell me”  
“I… I have to go” he moves away from you and you follow, grabbing onto his jacket and pulling him back.   
“CAS!”   
“Y/N” he picks up his coat and starts putting it on “You’ll be safe here, do not leave” he turns slightly and then looks back at you quickly “Sam and Dean will be here soon, they will need your help.” Before you have a chance to say anything in response, with a flutter he is gone and you are left standing with gunshots firing on the TV behind you.   
You check your phone. Nothing. You send a text to Dean, not that it will do any good if something is wrong or they are driving, but you do it anyway. You pace around the rooms, you get some more water and you keep checking your phone. Nothing.   
An hour later, you hear the door from the garage open and you fly out of your seat heading in that direction. The sight that greets you shocks you. Sam is holding Dean up, his arm taking most of Dean’s weight. His face is all cut and bloody, his left leg cut open, jeans ripped bloodstains everywhere and Sam does not look much better.   
“God Sam, what the hell happened” you rush up to them “Oh God!” you don’t know where to touch him and you look at Sam who gives you a weak smile.   
“He’ll be OK Y/N’ he stops for a moment and you grab Dean’s other arm and sling it over your shoulder “It looks worse than it is”  
“What… where should we put him?” you look over at Sam “Where is he hurt, is this all his blood?” the questions tumble out as you look sadly at Dean.   
“OK, lets just get him to his room for now” Sam nods forward and you both guide the injured Dean into his room and gently lay him on the bed.   
“Sam where’s Cas? Why isn’t he here to fix him?”  
Sam looks at you with sad eyes.  
“He’ll be back but not for a while. We have to fix him up ourselves for now” You look at the bloody mess that is Dean and gently rub your hand over his swollen cheek. His eyes open briefly and he gives you a small smile, the caked blood on his face cracking as he does this. You see he’s trying to speak but you lean down and whisper into his ear “I’m going to fix you all up honey, you rest.” As you and Sam survey the damage to Dean, you realize that Sam is right and the extent of the injuries, while severe, are not life threatening and he needs a few stitches but a lot of rest. Your first aid training kicks in and you take care of cutting off the offending clothing that can’t be salvaged and cleaning up the multiple minor wounds. Sam in the meantime, works on stitching up the lacerations on his stomach, arm and leg. He opened his eyes a few times but just for a moment and each time, you whisper soothingly in his ear that all will be OK. After he is all cleaned up and you have given him some meds for the pain, you turn to Sam, your hands on your hips “Your turn”  
Sam looks at you in surprise and chuckles, “Yeah, I’m OK Y/N” and shakes his head.  
“Uh, no you’re not Sam, just let me help you”  
“Really” he starts to walk out of the room and you grab the back of his shirt and attempt to stop him, however, Sam being Sam continues to walk out the door, with you pulling on his shirt and stumbling behind him.

  
“Sam” you whisper loudly “Do not make me use my mom voice.” Sam stops and turns with a puzzled look. “You’re not a mom Y/N.” You shake your head and smirk at him.  
“Well duh” You start pulling him in the direction of one of the bathrooms “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have a mom voice when needed.” He laughs and relents, allowing you to help clean his wounds. You of course try to ply information out of him, but to no avail and you give up, just like you did with Cas.   
Thirty minutes later and with Sam all bandaged up, you peek into Dean’s room and see that he’s sleeping soundly. You enter the room, stand by the bed and as you watch his peaceful breathing, a small smile forms on your lips. The uneasiness you felt before is gone and you are relieved that both brothers are home again and safe – as safe as can be with their many injuries. As you listen to his even breathing, you decide that you can’t be apart from him tonight even though he’s injured so you quietly remove your now somewhat soiled clothes, dropping them on the floor near the bed. You fish around in one of his drawers and pull out one of his tshirts, bringing it up to your face, you inhale and breathe in the unique Dean scent and smile as you pull it over your head. As you pad silently to the other side of the bed and gently move the covers back, he groans as he shifts slightly and you stop, your eyes watching as he eventually settles back down again. Moving as stealthily as you can, you slide yourself into the bed and try to keep a safe distance from your broken boyfriend lying next to you. Turning on your side, you look at the cuts on his face, some with butterfly bandages others with nothing and sigh. You can’t help yourself and you reach out and touch his cheek just barely, letting your fingers linger for a few seconds and you smile as you take your hand away. You have to touch him though, so you drop your hand down and rest it lightly on his chest. You watch for what seems like hours as he sleeps, but eventually you too fall asleep to the sound of Dean’s rhythmic breathing.

Your eyes blink open slowly and you realize you are hot. You feel a heavy arm wrapped around you and a very warm body against your back. You did your best to keep your distance from Dean during the night, but he obviously had other ideas. You turn your head slightly to look behind you and see the sleeping form of Dean, his breathing still steady and peaceful and you smile to yourself. Shaking your head you move the covers back slightly in an attempt to let some cool air hit your warm skin but as you blow out a breath, you feel Dean shift and his arm tightens around you. Your movements stop and you hold your breath waiting to see if he is waking up. Nothing. You take a deep breath and rest your arm on top of his, your fingers very gently interlocking with Deans and you close your eyes.   
How much longer you slept, you don’t know, but you wake to a warm hand sliding against your skin under your t-shirt and wet kisses against your neck and you smile.   
“Well good morning” your voice is hoarse from sleep.   
“mmmmmmm” is all you hear.  
“Dean” you sound serious now “How are you feeling? Did you sleep OK? I didn’t bother you did I?” You feel Dean’s head move and snuggle into your neck, his hand roving slowly over the bare skin of your stomach as he moves closer.   
“Sweetheart” his voice is raspy “You could never bother me”  
Your insides do a thousand small flips as he speaks, “God your voice is sexy in the morning” You try to turn and look at him, but he grunts slightly and presses his front against your back. It’s then that you feel his hardness nestled against your lower back, and your eyes close momentarily unsure of how you are going to approach this.   
“Um…. Dean?”  
“Uh-huh”  
“You really need to let me know how you’re feeling”  
“Baby, you can’t feel that?” You hear the sarcasm in his voice as he pushes himself against you, wiggling his hips a little, and you hear his breath hitch slightly. Your lips turn down at the corners a little as you roll your eyes and you wiggle your butt against him.  
“Why yes Dean I can” you attempt to turn slightly, but he holds you firmly in place with his arm and body, “and it’s always impressive” you smile, “but I know you’re in pain and we can’t do what you want to do with the injuries you have”   
“The hell we can’t” he protests as his hand starts moving upwards over your sensitive skin. You grab hold of his hand and stop it’s upward motion.  
“Dean” you push your shoulder back against him in an attempt to roll him onto his back and his hand fights yours.   
“Stop for a second Dean” your voice soft and lilting. “Please? Just let me turn around” You hear him exhale as he falls onto his back, his hand pulling you with him so you are half lying on him. You quickly manoeuver yourself onto your left side until you are facing him and he looks at you, his eyes narrowing slightly. You prop your head up with your hand and slide your other hand gently up his warm skin under the shirt he is wearing, being very careful of his injuries. You lean over and grab his hair, pulling his head close to yours and you kiss him gently on the lips, your tongue flicking into his mouth quickly. Pushing his head away again, you smile and give him your most seductive look as your hand slowly travels down towards the hard length beneath his boxer briefs. You lean close to him again and whisper in his ear “I missed you” as your fingers run lightly over the waistband, teasing as your thumb dips below the elastic.   
You stop when you feel Dean’s hands start to wander again, reaching for your breast through the shirt.   
“uh-uh-uh” you shake your head and move his hand away, placing it back by his side, “you don’t get to touch today mister” you smile and lick your lips slowly as Dean’s eyes open wide and your hand returns to the Saxx gitch barrier keeping you from what you want your hand around. “Do you think you can handle that?” you ask as your fingers find their way under the elastic and you feel his breath hitch again, this time from pleasure not pain, as your fingers brush against him.   
You remove your hand and sit up, pushing the covers back and quickly but gently pull the black Saxx down his legs to reveal his arousal. You bite your bottom lip as you look at his hard length and move your leg over his until you are sitting straddling his hips. Dean watches you, his green eyes glinting as you slide your hands up your legs, take the hem of the shirt you are wearing and lift it over your head, tossing it behind you onto the floor. Dean’s eyes roam hungrily over your almost naked body and come to rest on the one remaining piece of clothing you have on. His voice cracks as he nods towards your panties “Why are you still wearing that?” his hands reaching for your legs, which you allow as he runs them up to your thighs. “Well,” you cover his hands with yours, “we’ll deal with that later” you smirk and lean forward, your hands gliding up his thighs and hips until you reach the hem of his shirt and start pushing it up his chest. He gets the hint and lifts the shirt over his head, however your hands continue their roaming over his skin, moving over his stomach and up towards his chest. The further you reach, the lower you get until your breasts meet his twitching length and envelop it completely. You watch as Dean moans and closes his eyes, his head falling back onto the pillow as your fingers trace feather light touches over his skin. His hands reach for yours again and you push them back onto the bed.   
“Now now Dean. What did I tell you?” You kiss his belly, and blow light breaths onto his skin after each kiss as your hands trace lazy circles over his chest and arms. He bucks his hips up, moving you slightly and you shake your head as his hands suddenly grab yours and move them onto the bed beside him.   
“I have to touch you” he growls and you cock your head at his actions, your eyes mischievous as you move your chest up and down slightly against his skin causing friction against his throbbing length.   
“Ahhhhh……fuck Y/N” he moans loudly.   
“You know that sound is such a fucking turn on” You say as you lick his belly and pull your hands from his as you slowly move your body downward. You sit up as Dean lifts his head and watches you, his eyes dark, his mouth open slightly and as you reach for him and curl your fingers around his impressive length, your mouth opens in a wide ‘o’ at the same time that Dean groans deep in his throat.   
“Are you ready for me Dean?” You smile wickedly, your eyes locked on his as you lean forward and lick your lips.

Two days later, Dean is still healing and you are about to go out with Sam to get some groceries when you remember something. You have a list of things that Dean is looking for, pie topping that list of course and you call out that you are leaving. You hear him shuffle down the hall and into the war room where you are standing at the bottom of the stairs.   
“See you soon sexy pants” you giggle as he nears and you turn to go up the stairs, but he grabs your arm and pulls you back.   
“Sexy pants huh” he shakes his head at you and gives you a quick kiss. “Don’t be too long OK?”  
“Yeah yeah” you kiss him back and head up the stairs. Stopping at the top you pull out your phone and type something.   
“What are you doing woman?” he grumbles from the bottom of the stairs “I need some pie.” You burst into laughter “Oh, so don’t be too long because you want your freakin pie!” you shake your head “Not because you’ll miss me or anything.” You hear his phone beep and lean over the railing as he pulls it from his pocket. You smile as you see the puzzled look on his face.  
“Did you just send me a text?” he looks up at you and you shrug. He looks back down and you see he’s opening it, then his eyes grow wide and his mouth opens as he looks up at you again.   
The text says ‘for your eyes only baby’ and with it is a picture of you from behind looking back over your shoulder with just the red lacy boy shorts on. He smiles but then a moment later, another emotion crosses his face and he looks up again “Y/N” his eyes darken, “Who took this picture?” he demands. You laugh and with a glint in your eyes, wave as you open the door and close it quickly behind you. 


End file.
